Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for recording and processing audio received from one or more wireless devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for recording and processing audio having one or more tracks received from one or more wireless devices operating in either an asynchronous or synchronous mode.
Many systems and methods have been created to record performance audio. Some such systems include a multi-track audio recorder wired to one or more microphones. Typically, one or more performers performing on a sound stage are recorded by one or more microphones that are directly wired to the multi-track recorder. The multi-track recorder combines the single track of audio received from each microphone to create one multi-track audio file. In many such systems, the received audio and/or the multi-track audio is timestamped with a time reference signal such as a Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers (“SMPTE”) timecode signal containing information regarding the hour, minute, second, frame, type of timecode (i.e., nondrop or drop frame), and user-definable information. Such information allows audio to be more easily matched and/or combined with simultaneously recorded video.
Other such systems include a multi-track audio recorder and an associated audio receiver that receive audio wirelessly from one or more wireless transmitters. Such wireless transmitters may take the form of body packs that are worn by each performer. Typically, the audio receiver receives each performer's audio from the performer's respective body pack via an analog or digital wireless transmission and transmits it to the audio recorder. The audio recorder then combines the wireless transmissions received from all body packs to create one multi-track audio file.
Due to the occurrence of wireless transmission errors such as dropouts, some existing wireless systems include audio receivers having two or more redundant receiver circuits. The incorporation of additional, redundant receiver circuits provides a better opportunity to avoid missed audio transmissions. For example, the use of two receiver circuits may allow a second receiver to receive audio that may have not been received by a first receiver circuit and vice versa. However, although such redundancy accounts may correct wireless transmission errors, such redundancy does not prevent loss of data due to interference (i.e., a distortion of the received audio signal due to receipt of multiple wireless signals). Upon the occurrence of interfering signals, audio created during a performance (e.g., a live performance) may simply be lost due to the inability of the receiver to receive a clean audio signal.